The present invention relates to a syringe for injecting medicaments and other liquids, and more particularly, to syringe that includes a protective holder to prevent injury to the syringe user.
Disposable hypodermic syringes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,693, 3,682,174, 3,757,779, 3,413,974, have a barrel fitted with an axially displacable plunger in sealing engagement with the barrel. A hollow needle is attached to one end of the barrel. When the plunger is compressed, liquid in the barrel is ejected through the needle.
Normally, the syringe includes a needle cap which covers the needle to prevent inadvertent injury when the syringe is not in use. However, the needle cap is removed prior to use, exposing the needle. Exposure of the needle results in an increased possibility of injury to a health professional or the patient. A syringe which may be used without exposing the needle before use is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a hypodermic syringe which may be used after exposing the needle from a protective holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a syringe which facilitates ease in destruction of the needle after use.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a syringe which may be inexpensively manufactured.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a syringe which is of durable and reliable construction.
These objects, as well as others, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention provided below.